


chocolate

by vavafroome (spaceboy_niko)



Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, but like soft predicament bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/vavafroome
Summary: tadej allows himself to think of something a little more risqué.
Relationships: Tadej Pogačar/Primož Roglič
Kudos: 10





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magliarosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magliarosa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641345) by [vavafroome (spaceboy_niko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/vavafroome). 



> this is a sort of spiritual successor to _vanilla_ but also obviously takes a bit of inspo from magliarosa's _rope burn_ which i love and i have reread at least fourteen times now so as a thank you for that this is for them <3
> 
> also i realise this is horrendously ooc for rogla but this is self indulgent fanfiction of a fantasy so there's two layers of detachment here what do you want from me

It's an odd fantasy, to say the least. It's dependent on a lot of things - the place, the room, the time of year, even down to the minute. 

It is winter, they are in Austria, in an alpine ski cabin they stayed in once that Tadej remembers the bare details of, solely for this fantasy. It is nine fifty-eight in the morning, and Tadej is still in bed. Primož is out in the kitchen - Tadej can hear the coffee machine whirring and hissing.

Primož returns with two cups of coffee, milky to finish off the last of the carton, and grimly informs Tadej that they are snowed in.

_ Shit, _ Tadej says, drinking his coffee quickly - coffee in bed always makes him nervous.  _ Now what? _

_ Guess we have to entertain ourselves inside today, _ Primož says as he climbs back into bed, idly tangling his fingers with Tadej's and pressing a kiss to Tadej's bare shoulder.

_ And how do you suggest we do that? _ Tadej tries for flirty, sexy, seductive, but only manages breathless.

_ I was going to ask you the same question, Tadej, _ Primož answers with a low chuckle.

The cabin is important for this fantasy - more specifically, its bedroom is, as there's a series of thick wooden beams across the low roof, perpendicular to the bed's orientation. Tadej can't help his eyes darting up to the one directly above him.

_ What did you have in mind?  _ Primož asks.

Tadej folds back his half of the duvet, climbs out of bed into the cool air, and opens the closet, because it was what he inadvertently saw tucked in a corner that sowed the seed of this fantasy in his mind.

In the corner is a rope, safety-red, evidently designed for the mountaineering-oriented guests. It isn't smooth, but doesn't bite into his skin as he pulls it out, winding it into a neater bundle to present to Primož.

_ And what would you like me to do with this?  _ Primož asks, examining the rope.

Tadej's eyes flick up to that beam again, betraying him before he can say a word, and Primož smiles in a way that can only be described as hungry.

Tadej lets him devour, smiles into his lips as he kisses, murmurs  _ I love you _ against him, and Primož’s hands trail down. Tadej's breath hitches, expecting touch below his boxers, but Primož instead wraps his fingers around Tadej's wrists, like he's evaluating them.

_ Tell me how you want me to tie you up. _

Tadej tells him. Primož nods. Tadej feels mortified, feels the blood rush to his cheeks. Primož appears collected, save for dilated pupils and a dart of the tongue to wet his lips.

_ Alright then. _

Tadej proffers his wrists, and Primož loops the rope around them, once, twice, thrice, pulling tight and slip-knotting the whole affair.

_ Is that okay? _ Primož asks, and Tadej nods, twisting his hands to see if he can get a grip on the rope - he can, and it’s rough against his palms.

The bed dips as Primož stands on it to reach the beam above them, tossing the ends of the rope over it, and Tadej raises his arms over his head and allows himself to be pulled up to kneeling. The distance is just a bit far when Primož starts to tie it off - Tadej is stretched out all through his torso, shins barely resting on the bed, and if he relaxes his thighs or his abs, he’s entirely dependent on the strength of the rope and its dig into his wrists. It’s comfortably uncomfortable, he’s tensed in all the wrong places, and then the gentle tugs of knot-tying stop and Tadej is bound.

Primož steps down, steps back, admires his handiwork.

_ How does it feel? _

Tadej thinks, assesses his situation, even though he knows very well the word he wants.

_ I feel...helpless. _

The helplessness is what he wants. Primož knows this.

_ Helpless, hmm? _ he hums, kneeling on the bed in front of Tadej.  _ Helpless...and all mine. _

Tadej shivers at the tone, feels a hot rush cascade through him, and Primož disappears from in front of him. Tadej tries to follow his movement to see what he’s doing, but Primož taps his cheek lightly from behind and tuts, and Tadej faces forward again. He tries to listen for what Primož is doing, but Primož is irritatingly quiet behind him.

He feels Primož’s breath hot on his shoulder, feels him murmur  _ relax _ , but the soft word doesn't stop him from starting as Primož nudges his legs wider apart and presses the tip of a cool finger into him. The angle is unfamiliar as Primož slides his fingers deeper - he's too upright, too tense, too unable to melt into the touch like he so wants to.

_ Primož, _ he breathes, feels himself quake with the effort of holding still as Primož spreads his fingers wider, the slick sound prominent in the quiet room.  _ Primož,  _ **_please_ ** _. _

Primož presses a kiss to his shoulder, and Tadej wishes he could see his face.  _ Please what? _

_ Anything, _ Tadej groans, as Primož curls his fingers and splays them out again.

_ Anything?  _ Primož asks, pressing a kiss to the junction of his throat and jaw, and the teasing repetition is almost unbearable.  _ Like...this? _

Primož snakes a hand over Tadej’s hip, rests it just shy of the base of his dick, and Tadej’s hard as hell and on a knife’s-edge, tightening his grip on the ropes above him as Primož finally touches.

It’s hard for Tadej to move in this space - the tension needed to hold himself up makes it difficult to move forward into warm slick palm or back onto warm slick fingers, so he lets Primož pick him apart little by little, like pulling a thread on a jumper.

_ You’d let me do anything I wanted to you, hmm? _ Primož murmurs, the words hot against Tadej’s cheek.

Maybe Tadej has let this fantasy get away from him a bit - he rewinds the sentence, and tries again.

_ Look at you, so beautiful, Tadej,  _ Primož murmurs, the words hot against Tadej’s cheek.

Much better.

Tadej turns his head again, and this time Primož lets him, catches him in a kiss that makes him almost, almost fall, but Primož's hands keep him where he is.

_ Tell me what you need. _

_ I need you, Primož, _ he whispers.

The exchange isn't unlike their normal soft, sweet lovemaking, out of place in this harsh fuck, but Tadej lets it slide as he lets Primož slide his fingers out and slide the thick head of his cock in.

Tadej's beyond words now, just a soft little sound as Primož rearranges his grip and pushes in further. He steels his aching body one more time and tries his best to steady himself between Primož's thrusts and his hand, white-knuckling the rope as Primož drags his fingers messily over the slippery tip of his cock, it's unbearable and yet he wants it to go on forever,  _ god, oh, oh, oh, fuck, Primož _ and Primož is whispering  _ come, Tadej, that's it, let go, _ and he does, both figuratively and literally, hands slackening and dick twitching as he lets go of the rope and comes over Primož's fingers.

He vaguely registers the warmth as Primož's hips stutter and he comes inside Tadej, feels it begin to slide down his thigh as Primož pulls out.

Tadej pants, just hanging, unable to totally relax like he so badly wants, and Primož quickly stands up to untie him, lets his arms and body collapse down, and unloops the rope from his wrists, once, twice, thrice. The skin is red, slightly raw, and Tadej winces as Primož takes one wrist in each hand and examines the grazes.

_ Kiss it better? _ Tadej asks, and Primož obliges, kisses palm, wrist, forearm, shoulder, neck, lips.

_ Better?  _ Primož asks with a smile.

_ Much better, _ Tadej answers, sticky and sore, and Primož kisses him back into bed.


End file.
